


Candy's best/funniest moments

by MA7



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA7/pseuds/MA7
Summary: Some of the more memorable moments from the low intelligence Slaanesh worshipper Candy as she does what she does best.





	1. Chapter 1

Octavia vomited everywhere with motion sickness, the entire world was spinning and she was panicking.

"Ew gross Octavia, that got me in the face", said Candy with revulsion 

Octavia wailed in response and continued projectile vomiting, spraying nearby crew and pissing everyone off.

Crew shouted angry abuse at Octavia and eventually her stomach seemed to completely empty out and the vomiting stopped.

The smell of the puke however made other people puke and caused a chain reaction of projectile vomiting.

Candy felt her own puke rising and shrugged, this was getting seriously kinky and kind of hot, so Candy joyfully puked on her fellow Slanesh worshippers.

Most of the crew watched in horror as the stupider Slanesh worshippers like Candy attempted to have a zero gravity vomit orgy. 

The Tzeentch worshippers loudly said that the Slanesh worshippers were fucking sick. Some of the Nurgle worshippers joined in with the puke orgy. Everyone else including moderates of Slanesh and Nurgle wailed in horror and revulsion.

Octavia had never felt so dizzy, she couldn't tell what way was up. She felt like she was falling in absolute free fall.

Oh Emperor! What the fuck was Candy DOING, oh fuck that was foul!

Objects started to be thrown in the direction of the puke orgy, breaking it up reluctantly.

Candy floated back in Octavia's direction, with a random guy holding her from behind and enthusiastically sodomising her. Candy seemed to approve of what the man was doing to her.

Octavia grabbed hold of Candy's arm, it was sticky with puke.

Octavia, Candy and the random man floated in a spinning group, totally disoriented.

The man moaned and pulled out of Candy, spurting semen at Octavia. Most of it hit her overalls but Octavia cried out in horror as some of it hit her face.

Octavia clawed the man with her fingernails until he detached himself and spun away from them.

They slammed into a surface and Candy grabbed hold of it. She and Octavia held each other and held the surface and waited, they couldn't really do anything else until the gravity returned.


	2. Chapter 2

Candy had returned from showering shortly after Octavia and all 3 women celebrated that their long shifts were over. True to form Labia tied Candy up in a chair. No matter how tired they were the two girlfriends were always up for their bondage games, taking it in turns each night to be the one tied up. It didn't really prevent their conversations with Octavia and she could freely talk even to the one tied up, though they were occasionally gagged.

Even tied to a chair and molested by Labia, Candy was able to carry on a serious conversation with Octavia about her urinary tract infection. Candy urged Octavia to visit MA7 first thing in the morning before her shift to get some cartel medical supplies.

They had a long conversation about the military engagement. None of them had any hard details about who they had been fighting or why. What they did know was that it had been almost 6 days now since the red alert had first started, that Octavia had only been asleep for 12 hours, not days as she had feared and that none of them had seen any boarding actions.

As feared Candy had indeed wet herself in the lovely new panties but had thankfully not soiled herself. The priceless panties were currently hung out to dry from their washing line across the ceiling, alongside every other bit of underwear they owned. Labia had started menstruating 2 days into the fighting and Octavia's bikini bottom now had a giant new menstrual blood stain. Labia was still menstruating lightly and would have to sleep on the floor tonight with no dry panties to hold a rag in place.

They were all worried about work tomorrow. The backlog would be massive and they were not sure if their overalls would be dry enough. They had all soaked their overalls in a bucket of water and detergent when they got home to try to soak the extra filth off them, and planned to wait until just before bed to hang them out to dry. They might not be dry in the morning.

Candy groaned in pain and pleasure as Labia twisted her nipple. Candy was feeling much more tired than she let on, smiling sweetly to Octavia and chatting happily when Labia let her. The past week she had worked nonstop clearing the cadavers out of the corridors to improve the speed of crew and supplies across the ship. It was a job that had needed to be done for a long time but they just didn't have the manpower they needed in the sanitation department of the ship. They had only found the time to remove the bodies at the expense of all other types of general sanitation. The corridors might be body free but in every other way the ship was even more of a pigsty than it had been previously.

Teeth biting her nipple made Candy Squeal with pain, masochistic pleasure filling her brain. Candy was so thankful that tonight it was her turn to play the bottom role in the bondage game. Being the top role required a lot of moving about and thinking about what to do next while the bottom just got to sit there and Candy immediately told Labia that she felt sorry for her having to top after such a gruelling shift. Labia replied that being the top had its advantages and proved her point by tickling Candy's ribs till she wet herself in the stainless steel chair. Octavia immediately went to work cleaning up the mess that had dripped to the floor through the metal grate of the seat and made a comment about putting a bucket under her and Candy squealed that she couldn't help it and to blame Labia.

Candy was having a truly wonderful time despite her protests. No matter what weird and unusual ways Labia found to torment her she loved all of it. Labia held Candy's face and kissed her open mouthed, putting her tongue in Candy's mouth and chasing her tongue around in circles. Candy was in heaven and Labia quickly ruined it by putting a spare clothes peg on her clitoris. Candy hissed in sweet agony but was laughing because it was so funny, it was such a mean thing to do that it was hilarious. Labia said that she liked it when Candy laughed and tickled her again.

When Labia stopped tickling her, Candy continued talking to Octavia about work while Labia molested her in less distracting ways. They all agreed that the backlog tomorrow would be horrible. It might take weeks for them to completely make up the backlog. There was little hope of getting their overalls dried by work tomorrow morning, especially as Octavia had to leave extra early to get drugs for her urinary tract infection. Labia made a double entendre about them all being wet tomorrow which derailed the conversation with widespread giggles for a while.

They also wanted to know what had happened. They had heard all sorts of rumours but knew absolutely nothing for certain. Labia derailed Candy's further discussion for a while by gagging her. Candy made grumpy noises at her laughing. Octavia and Labia continued the conversation without her and Candy occasionally entertained them with silly muffled noises.

After a while Augusta fell fast asleep in Octavia's lap and was put to bed. Labia then dialled down Candy's torment with gentle aftercare until Candy was feeling relaxed and sleepy. When Candy was almost asleep Labia untied her and dragged her to bed. Octavia had already gone to bed after she put Augusta to bed and was fast asleep. Candy and Labia were careful not to wake Octavia when Candy got into bed with her, and quietly made out with each other (with the menstruating Labia sitting on the floor beside the bed) until they fell asleep.


End file.
